


Living alone

by MishyteSol



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishyteSol/pseuds/MishyteSol
Summary: Yubin missed living alone
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 50





	Living alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old oneshot I wrote a while ago and found again. I thought this would fit them just right so I did some changes here and there.
> 
> Enjoy - Sol

Yubin doesn't like to live alone, at all. That's one of the reasons she let her sister Bora - whom she love with all her heart - and her best friend Siyeon - who begged on her knees - move to her house for the year because of the university. Of course they have to pay their part of the bill because Yubin wasn't stupid to pay it all herself when there was other two living in the house.  
  
Also there was another small issue. Let's just say that in high school the two girls who she let in her home weren't really found of each other, but they learned to stop hating each other every second they were in the same room. Or that was what Gahyeon thought .  
  
"Baby, did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
They stayed in silence, having just the sound of the television, that was really low, and suddenly they heard screams coming from Siyeon's room. "This! I know you heard now!"  
  
Yubin groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just leave them. It's not our problem"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. Now come cuddle more." the taller opened her arms more as an invitation for the girl with pink hair  
  
The younger sighed and hugged the older, turning her eyes to the movie - Coraline she thinks it was - and stayed like this for another ten minutes  
  
"Bin, they are still yelling upstairs. I know you said to not bother, but I can't hear the movie quite well. Maybe we should check them up."  
  
"This happens every time. Just put the volume up."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Yubin, it's been almost an hour. I'm really worried."  
  
"There's no need to be."  
  
"They hated each other in high school! Don't you remember it!? I don't want our sisters to murder each other!"  
  
Yubin sighed and got up. "Come with me," Gahyeon followed the other girl, "And don't make a sound."  
  
They stood in front of Siyeon's door, and Yubin brought Gahyeon closer to the door.  
  
"Now listen."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
She put her head slightly against the door and heard the shouts clearly this time.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MORE!!"  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"BET ME BITCH!!"  
  
"I FUCKING SAID 'I LOVE YOU' FIRST!! NOW JUST ACCEPT IT BORA!!"  
  
"WELL I WONDER WHO KISSED THE OTHER FIRST!? OH WAIT IT WAS ME!!!"  
  
"I MADE THE FIRST MOVE WHILE YOU WAS SO OBLIVIOUS!!"  
  
"SHUP THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" Yubin shouted, banging the door "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!"  
  
God, she missed living alone.


End file.
